


Hypnotized Lovers

by hypnoticaddictions8



Series: Hypnotized Veleanor [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hypnotism, Love Confessions, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, beach, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (After the Beach DLC skit)Even on this relaxing day at the beach, Magilou has a couple tricks up her sleeve. She decides to play cupid and bring Velvet and Eleanor together, but with them being so stubborn, she has to bulk up her efforts.Now they're a bit more willing.





	Hypnotized Lovers

The waves washed on and off the shore, the sky a pure, untouched blue, and the wind a perfect cool to offset the heat of the looming sun. 

With the laughter of the guys evident and loud behind her, Magilou looked to the pitched up umbrella nearby. Underneath the shade of the umbrella were Velvet and Eleanor, chatting and, to the self-proclaimed witch's shock, being happy. Well, Magilou couldn't call it shock. It was more out of interest that she noticed the two becoming close. 

Throughout her time with the group, she had seen Velvet and Eleanor come close to intimate with one another. Never completely or even partially, but close.

"Miss Magilou? What are you looking at?" The question came from Bienfu, who floated up from behind her and followed her line of interest. "Oh, Velvet and Madam Eleanor look so pretty," he commented, giggling until Magilou turned her attention to him. His mischievous smile slipped into a nervous chuckle.

"They'd make a lovely couple, wouldn't they?" she murmured. There was a glow of delight in her expression. 

"Eh? Madam Eleanor and... Velvet?"

"Yes. Don't you think so? Imagine if one of them took the next step and confessed their feelings to the other. They'd get along like that much more often and quit bickering about little things." She motioned over to the quiet conversation. 

"But they're such total opposites! If they were ever in a relationship like that, there'd be too much conflict for there to be love. Can you even call that a good relationship?" Bienfu argued, tipping his head one way subtly.

Magilou smirked, confident in her position. "In theory, yes, but shouldn't some couples argue from time to time? Besides, you're not one for grand relationship advice when Eleanor treats you so lowly while you admire her." 

Meanwhile, the two subjects of the discussion were resting together, Eleanor sitting silent as Velvet's gentle hand rubbed sunscreen along her back. As she stared at the bright blue sky, the dancing waters of the sea, and the waves of sand surrounding them, a thought entered her mind. 

"Hey, Velvet," she spoke, a subtle shiver riding up her spine from the cool hand on the nape of her neck. At the low hum behind her, she continued, "do you want me to put sunblock on your back too? You are wearing much less than I am, after all." She was close to tacking 'as always' to the end of her statement, but figured it would be too cruel to say. 

"The sun doesn't really affect me, so I doubt it can give me a sunburn even if I sat out all day." Velvet shrugged and capped the bottle of sunscreen when she figured she wouldn't need it anymore. Before she could set it aside to finish Eleanor's back, a stern hand grabbed her bandaged wrist.

"Nonsense! Just because you're a Daemon doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of your skin," Eleanor exclaimed. While Velvet dropped the bottle to the sandy floor and shook the firm hand away, Eleanor snatched away the sunscreen.

Velvet sighed. Already something was trying to ruin this relaxing time. "Okay, fine. You win. Let me finish first." It was better not to argue right now. This was a calm, light-hearted time, not the usual banter during their adventures. 

"See?" Bienfu waved to the female duo, as their spontaneous yet short argument concluded. 

"I suppose you have a point. But that still doesn't stop the fact that that's what couples do. They're too afraid to take a chance is what I see. Or maybe they didn't have the time until now to admit their feelings." With a devious sparkle in her eyes, Magilou clenched her fists and concluded, "And I'm going to be the one to make it happen."

Bienfu watched as the witch strode off towards the shade of the umbrella, prepared to play her usual tricks. "M-Miss Magilou..." he mumbled, fear and worry mixing in the pit of his stomach. Despite this, he followed behind Magilou, curious to know how this scenario would play out. 

"There. All done," declared Velvet, resting her back against the umbrella's pole. 

A devious Magilou appeared in between the girls before Eleanor could turn to say anything, swiping the sunblock away and exclaiming, "Oh, good. Now you can do my back, Velvet dear." 

As innocent as Magilou obviously pretended to be, neither Velvet nor Eleanor could tell what she was aiming for. Despite Velvet's annoyed look and Eleanor's clear concern, Magilou was not about to budge until whatever scheme she thought up was put into action. 

"Fine," Velvet grumbled, still trying to keep calm in the face of now two people pushing her to agree with what they wanted. 

"I'm going to go check out the water, I guess. I'll be back in a bit." And with that, Eleanor bolted from the scene, praying the group's gracious leader could deal with Magilou's growing evil grin.

"Well?" Magilou called, bringing Velvet's attention back to her. "My back isn't going to save itself from the sun." She waved the bottle in the other girl's face, flinching back in faux fear as the Daemon lady snatched it back. 

Velvet tossed the sunscreen towards the rest of the group's belongings nearby. "Tell me what you really want before I do the same to you," she threatened, not at all in the mood. 

"I already told you. Put sunscreen on my back. Were you not paying attention? Or were you paying attention to someone else specifically?" Magilou teased, shoulder motioning to the exorcist nearby. 

Instead of responding, Velvet looked to ignorant Eleanor, almost as if spacing off. Then she replied, "I wonder if witch-eating sharks enjoy the taste of sunscreen on their meals." 

"Don't go dodging the question! You know you totally rushed through helping me just so you could take your sweet time with your pretty little lover there," noted Magilou, tapping her chin in mock thought. 

She cackled at Velvet's simple response of "She's not my lover."

"Sure," the trickster drawled, slipping her sunglasses on and rolling over on the towel to enter the sunlight. "And you really didn't pick this spot as far away from the guys as possible to be alone with Eleanor for a while. Please, Velvet. Just admit you love her. We're all adults here." Her conniving smirk flourished under Velvet's sharp-as-daggers glare. She thrilled at the murderous aura forcing itself her way, but pretended to ignore it as she noticed Eleanor returning. 

"Oh, Eleanor. We were just talking about you!"

The detail came as a bit of a shock to Eleanor. "You... were?" 

As Magilou shifted her focus onto the second half of this budding relationship, she could hear frustrated footsteps marching away behind her, a growl of some boy related excuse following. 

"Yes, though it was much more positive that it looks. Actually, tell me, what are your feelings towards Velvet really? Do you love her or not?" Magilou herself loved how that wide-eyed, astounded expression seemed to grow wider at her blunt questioning. It gave her a good laugh, to say the least. 

"O-Oh! Um... n-no! Of... Of course not! Magilou, that's ridiculous," Eleanor blurted out in response. She gulped and tried her best to hide her nervous, embarrassed blush from the sneaky witch. 

As much as she tried, her efforts were in vain in the presence of the observant Magilou. In fact, Eleanor's flustered reaction gave the witch an idea she could execute as easy as a snap of her fingers. 

So she relented in her teasing. "Alright. If both of you insist." 

As she eased into silence, the conversation almost entirely dropped, Eleanor let the resignation sink in. 

"W-Wait. Velvet said the same thing?"

That comment proved one of Magilou's points at least. In their own ways, both Eleanor and Velvet were stubborn in admitting their feelings for each other, though with Eleanor it was a lot easier to notice such feelings were even there. Velvet was tricky, but Magilou was trickier and right away knew what to do to bring her down as well. 

For now, it was best to play along. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. You know her. She never expresses her true feelings, unless it's anger. Always so tough and brooding. It's a miracle we've ever seen her smile. Probably because of Laphicet she even considers it." She shrugged and rested her head back, using her arms as a cushion while the rest of her enjoyed the sun's gentle light. 

Eleanor fell silent, thinking over Magilou's words and trying to find an explanation. "Well, losing the only family she had left lead her to seek revenge against Artorious. She did have three years to... Wallow in... Hate." She gulped, not exactly pleased to phrase her words that way. "Besides, she's smiled at us before. Maybe she has trouble expressing anything besides hate because that's all she's known for so long. She just needs to get used to expressing other emotions again."

"And what would you want her to express instead?"

The sinister smirk aimed her way was none too pleasing. "Magilou! I'm being serious here... Besides, I doubt she and I could ever be together like that. An exorcist and a daemon? Especially since we're both girls. There's no way the two of us could be together." 

"So you don't think two girls can fall in love with each other? Something the Abbey told you?" Magilou chuckled at the exorcist's guilty expression. "Love's just another one of those darn emotions you're not supposed to feel. And for a girl. Gasp! Such taboo!" When her mocking tone made Eleanor wince, she stopped. 

Their mutual quiet was punctuated by the roar of the waves and the voices of their companions nearby. Eleanor searched for the right words, but every time she came close, she shut her mouth and tried again. 

Magilou gave her some mercy. "Listen, you want my honest opinion? Tell her. I mean, look who you're hanging around with. Do we look like the Abbey? No. We're a ragtag bunch of misfits following a demon hellbent on revenge. The only one who's going to judge you is her and she's the one you're after. Tell Velvet how you feel and do it now, while you have the chance, because once we're back to our usual routine, you might never get another." 

For Eleanor, the advice gravitated around her worry. Would she ever have a chance like this one? What if Velvet rejected her? Did she really feel the same way? 

"I... But she's..."

"Ugh. You're hopeless."

"Why do you even care, Magilou?"

"Because."

"Because what? Because you find humor in it? Because you have nothing better to do?"

"Because neither of you are going to take the first step if someone doesn't push you to it," Magilou answered.

"Take the... What?!" 

"Hush, dear. The time will come," she finished, her cryptic tone rubbing Eleanor the wrong way. 

"Magilou!"

"Is she giving you trouble?" 

That question came from Velvet, who, much to Eleanor's great fortune, returned. 

"Yes," Eleanor groaned, rubbing her temples to alleviate a blooming headache. 

"Throw me to the sharks all you want. I'm only trying to further the plot. On my own, no less," countered Magilou as she was picked up by that rough, bandaged arm. 

"Well, some of us want to relax and not have some annoying witch badger us all day," Velvet growled, her grip tightening around Magilou's neck. 

"Oh, trust me. I'm in the same boat as you. Do you know how hard it is to be that annoying witch? Takes a lot out of you. You should-" 

Her statement was cut off as she was flung into the water. After she swam to the surface, she spat out salt water and sputtered, "Fine! Be that way! But you'll be apologizing later when- Ouch!"

A small, squishy, little body bounced off her head and into the water beside her. She pulled it out of the water and rolled her eyes at the resulting screech of "Bieeeen!" in response. 

"What did you do?" she dared to ask. 

"Nothing! I just asked Madam Eleanor if she was okay and mean old Velvet threw me away too," he replied, holding onto his soaked hat and crying out another loud "Bieeen!"

"Yeah. That'll do it. I don't think they're in the right mood anymore. Buuuuut..." The witch turned her attention back to the girls, that evil grin curling right back onto her face. 

"Haven't you done enough?" Bienfu whimpered. Before he could react, he was dropped back into the water as Magilou swam back to shore. 

From where she stood, she could see the girls were chatting. Magilou could laugh at the amount of distance they placed between themselves, but then that would give away her position. She needed them to focus on each other, even if it was barely anything. Then all she needed to do was snap her fingers and...

Eleanor gasped, an eerie sensation traveling through her body. Her gaze darted about until it found Velvet, as wide-eyed and terrified as she was. From what she could tell, they both felt that strange energy surrounding them all of a sudden. 

She was short of breath, couldn't move her body like she was supposed to, and a bubble of power seemed to encase her mind. 

And yet, a surge of happiness sparked and bloomed into a comforting fire that spread through her veins. 

"What did you do to Madam Eleanor?" asked Bienfu as they observed the sudden stillness. 

"Not just Eleanor, silly Bienfu. Now come on. They're waiting for my orders." After a short glance towards the unsuspecting rest of the team, Magilou walked back to the couple. 

"You're mind-controlling them?"

"Of course not. That's Innominat's thing, and they wouldn't be able to remember what happened during this little session if it was." She loomed over the mesmerized duo, who gave no inclination that they even noticed her, and she declared, "I hypnotized them."

"How is that any different from mind control?" Bienfu questioned. 

"The difference, besides being able to recall what happens when free, is that I can't change, add, or take away anything that isn't already there. All I can do is dull certain feelings and desires and intensify others to a certain point. I can't force them to do anything they wouldn't already want to do. Isn't that right, girls?" 

"Yes, Mistress Magilou," they both responded in unison, though fixated still on each other. 

"Ooo. I like the sound of that. A little creepy, but satisfying to hear." She chuckled, tapping a finger to her chin as she considered the idea. 

"Why didn't you hypnotize them from the beginning? It would've saved you a lot of trouble," Bienfu pressed, despite his concern for Eleanor. He knew trying to argue freeing the girls would end bad and he was rather hoping this vacation would with the least amount of punishments and mocking words his way. 

"Because I was hoping they'd confess in their own and I wouldn't have to do anything. I guess they really are that stubborn. Oh well," Magilou shrugged and carefully pushed both girls closer together. "Go on. Knock yourselves out. Confess. Kiss. Do what you've been wanting to do for so long." 

As Magilou stepped back, lighthearted giggles came from Eleanor. Her body seemed to resonate with the witch's suggestions, her hands gliding along Velvet's arms. 

"I love you, Velvet," she murmured, letting their lips brush. 

Velvet was a bit stiff in her actions and it was clear she hadn't completely given in yet. However, part of her reacted to the confession, her breathing heavier than before, like Eleanor's had been. 

"I... I..." she tried, unable to think straight. She was still unwilling. Velvet wouldn't be so easily tamed. 

Purple wisps of malevolence emanated from her body, like a warning to keep away. 

Magilou snapped her fingers again, focusing a subtle majority of the spell the therion's way to quell the threat. 

"Relax," Eleanor whispered, wrapping her arms around Velvet's neck to ease the fear. Butting their foreheads together, she eased her entire weight forward until she was sitting on Velvet's lap, then broke eye contact. Soon she was pressing light kisses along Velvet's neck and collarbone when refused a passionate one on the lips. 

All the while, Velvet struggled in vain to ward off the spell, until the focus in her eyes faded. 

Her hands found Eleanor's hips and she sounded low rumble of approval as her head was forced back to accept more of the exorcist's kisses. As she leaned her head to the right, her tongue found the curve of Eleanor's jaw. Like a dog, Velvet licked at her cheek until they were both giggling. 

"I love you too, Eleanor," Velvet declared, moving in for the first kiss on the lips. 

With a satisfied sigh, Magilou turned away from the two. "My work here is done." She took Bienfu by the cheek and pulled him away from the girls as they cooed and laughed together. 

......

"Bieeeeen!"

Laphicet flinched when the impact of the loud Normin met his back. 

"Wh-What is it?" 

"Miss Magilou did something baaaaaad! Very, veeeery baaaaaaaaaad!" he screeched, burrowing his head into the small of Phi's back in fear. 

"Care to specify what she did?" Eizen asked. 

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just overreacting like normal," Magilou stated, waving as if to brush off the Malak's panic. As she strode over, there was an air of new confidence surrounding her that the guys all seemed to take note of but not mention. 

"Bienfu wouldn't say such things unless something did happen. Are you sure Velvet and Eleanor aren't in trouble?" Laphicet pressed while prying the Normin off him. 

"They are definitely fine, kiddo. Trust me," the witch replied with her knowing smirk. "Just promise me you'll leave them to their privacy, alright? Wouldn't want any of that tainting your innocent little mind." Magilou pet the boy on the head before passing on by merrier than ever. 

That is until Rokurou and Eizen stepped in her way. 

"What? I told the kid to stay away. How much more of a hint do you need?" She shrugged them off, pushing through them and skirting along the waves' edge in search of a nice spot to sunbathe. 

The two men looked to each other, expressions of worry crossing their faces that then turned to realization. 

"She didn't..." Rokurou murmured, trailing off at the thought. 

Eizen turned to Laphicet, who was distracted with pushing away an upset Bienfu. "Let's just keep Laphicet away from them. I'm sure Velvet will dish out enough of a punishment on Magilou later."

"You got that right." Rokurou rubbed his chin and added, "You gotta wonder though. How would two girls like them get each other- Oof!" He groaned as the pain of Eizen's elbow jabbing him in the stomach settled, fully accepting of the fact that he deserved that. 

......

As they shared what was probably their tenth kiss in the past few minutes, Eleanor twitched at the gentle brush of fingers through her hair. 

"I like the way it looks. You should keep your hair down more often," Velvet commented as they broke apart. As she continued to twirl a few red strands around her fingers, her other hand ran along Eleanor's back, eager to feel what was underneath her swim dress. 

"If that's an order, then I'm under an oath to obey," Eleanor purred in reply. Unlike Velvet, she realized then, she was given much more to touch and enjoy, and she found herself wanting to feel it all against her own. Their bodies were so warm, against each other, in the heat of the sun reflecting off the sand, and in a foreign desire Eleanor had never truly felt before. 

Velvet chuckled and added, "Since you're bringing that up again, how about I order you to kiss me more?" 

"As you command." Without any other warning, she forced her lips onto Velvet's, pressing herself further until she was laying on top of the therion. 

She needed a moment to breathe again, however, but it gave her a chance for clarity, something she hadn't felt since before she was under this spell. It was almost unnoticeable around her neck, but Velvet's bandaged arm was there, pulling her further and keeping her from escape. 

It was the only part of Velvet she wouldn't be able to feel. All wrapped up and hiding a demonic, threatening hand. 

"Something on your mind?" Velvet murmured, bucking her hips once in eagerness to return to their loving. 

"Your bandages."

"What about them?"

"I wish you didn't need them. I want more of your soft touch on my skin. I like it too much," stated Eleanor. 

"Well, I still need them, regardless. If they weren't there, I would've devoured you before we could even kiss once," Velvet explained, licking her lips when desire set back in. 

"Speaking of which..." In a flash, they were back to kissing once more. 

Moaning and panting became their only form of communication for some time. It wasn't until Velvet tugged down on one of Eleanor's dress straps that they both realized this was not the place for that. This place wasn't private. Their friends were nearby with Mistress Magilou and doing this here wouldn't be the best course of actions. 

But they craved more. Eleanor wanted to be lost in senseless, lust-filled ecstasy, breaching wondrous, new experiences only a traitor of the Abbey and lover of the Lord of Calamity could feel. Velvet wished to feed a hunger she hadn't known to exist until now, for a different kind of flesh and the pleasures that came from tasting it. 

Their yearnings called to them, and they followed after them, scrambling away from the beach until they found an inn. The specifics were something they didn't care for, as long as they had the privacy they needed in a room all their own. 

As soon as Eleanor shut the door behind her, Velvet was tearing off her bikini and pink crop top, frantic and wild eyes scanning the room for the bed. 

Eleanor worked off her own clothes as well before she pounced, returning the couple to their new favorite default of passionate kissing. 

Eventually, the two relaxed into mild bites on the neck and feral growls from Velvet, and the occasional hump and groan of delight from Eleanor. 

There was a moment where Eleanor felt that spell bubble fade from her mind, her thoughts allowed a second to freely think. Her gaze landed on Velvet's chest as the daemon gave herself time to breathe. Ogling not ignored, Velvet smiled to mirror Eleanor's own awkward grin. 

"Sorry," Eleanor apologized, "I suppose it became a bit of a habit. I looked at your chest a lot when I wasn't thinking before." 

"Well, I've never gotten the chance to see yours. I've got to say, they're better than I imagined. That scar is nothing to scoff at either."

The compliment seemed to barely register, Eleanor fixated on Velvet's breasts as fascinating and different thoughts entered her brain. With all of this being so new to her and her being allowed to revel in its entirety, she never had a chance to register what exactly was wrong with this whole scenario in this time of mental freedom. 

"You like what you see?" Velvet asked, yearning to get back into action. 

"I love all of it. I want all of it." 

"After tonight, you'll have it all and then some. My treat," Velvet teased before letting a hand slide further down than the exorcist had expected. 

Eleanor was back to that bliss-filled state in an instant, cornered thoughts zooming at breakneck speeds to comprehend and try to stop what was happening. 

It was no use, however. The spell had ensnared her once more and her body was following the hand that guided her. 

......

Though unable to pinpoint when exactly she woke up, Velvet stared unfocused at the morning sky, partially delighting in the colors it went through as the sun came up. 

Her muscles felt worn, as if buried under hardened mud, but for a while, that was perfectly fine. She didn't want to get up, instead opting to lie there, head buried in the pillow and relaxing. 

There was a body pressed onto her back and she vaguely recalled it being Eleanor. 

In the back of her mind, a thought urged her to turn over and give the other girl all her attention. The body aches prevented her from doing so, however, and she stayed still. 

The calm breathing became her only focus in the silence of dawn. 

Then there was a tug at her hair and she gasped.

"Sorry," Eleanor whispered. "I wanted to feel it, but your hair's a mess now." The exorcist was playing with some of her hair like Velvet had done last night, twirling it around in her fingers and letting the strands fall through her grasp. "It's really soft. I can comb it, if you'd like me to."

Velvet yawned, scooting back as Eleanor began petting her head. "Yeah. I'd... appreciate that a lot. Sounds... lovely." 

Warm arms pulled her in, Eleanor leaning over and kissing Velvet on the cheek before she sat up. 

It took Velvet a minute to realize what the ex-praetor was doing, only barely free from the mental fog of grogginess. She followed Eleanor's example despite the fact and sat up.

A part of that shift turned the gears in her mind, popping that bubble of magic and waking her from the spell. She shook her head and looked over to find a similarly alerted Eleanor.

At that moment, all of it made sense. 

"Magilou," Velvet growled, throwing the bedsheets off her body and crawling out of bed. 

Eleanor let out a squeak of surprise and blushed as she watched Velvet gather up her clothes.

"When I find that witch, she's going to wish she was eaten by sharks." 

As Velvet grumbled, a thought entered Eleanor's mind, one she never thought she'd consider before now. 

"... can't believe she had the audacity to-"

"Velvet."

"What?!" the therion snapped, teeth grit and body emanating hate.

Though hesitant to speak to the angered daemon, Eleanor knew letting her go was a worse option. 

"Why are you upset about this?" she asked. 

"Because she forced us to-"

"She didn't force us to do anything, remember? She said it herself, she couldn't make us do anything we normally wouldn't want." Eleanor crawled towards the edge of the bed, careful not to let the sheets slip out of her hand. Her other grabbed Velvet's hand and tugged her back towards the bed. "And we wanted to confess, among... other things." She did her best to smile, but the glare being thrown her way wasn't making it easy. 

Velvet sighed and sat down, eyeing her previously discarded clothes before peering back at Eleanor. "I guess you're right. I just... wish Magilou hadn't involved herself in this."

"Well, I guess she was right. We weren't going to take the first step without some help. She just happened to be that help." Eleanor rolled her shoulders in an awkward shrug. 

"Yeah. I still don't like it though."

"Oh, you don't like a lot of things. Just relax now. Everything is back to normal. We're... together, I suppose." She rested her head on Velvet's shoulder and gave her a full smile. 

"Fine," Velvet grumbled, "Can I still hurt Magilou, at least?" 

"I'm not going to stop you, but I'd rather you wouldn't."

Velvet rolled her eyes and, after a moment of consideration, went over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Eleanor was about to ask, but realized quickly why she'd done that. 

Privacy. 

As if that really mattered at this point. 

When Velvet walked back out, she found herself smiling as she watched Eleanor slip her swim dress back on. Giving it a second thought, she chuckled and unknowingly startled Eleanor. 

"Wh-What's so funny?" Eleanor asked, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away to hide her blushing face.

"It's nothing to worry about. I was just... thinking, is all." Velvet came over to her and hugged her from behind.

"About?"

"When we first met, and how I used to call you a Crybaby Exorcist. I can't believe I fell in love with that same girl," Velvet explained. She poked at Eleanor's cheek with a bandaged finger, chuckling again as Eleanor pouted. 

"Well, if you think that's so funny, imagine being an exorcist and kissing the infamous Lord of Calamity. Not exactly something your Crybaby Exorcist imagined herself doing back then," Eleanor retorted. She turned around in Velvet's hold, wanting to look at her directly. 

"I guess that's irony for you. Magilou's annoying, twisted sense of irony." 

Eleanor giggled and added, "I like it though."

"You like a lot of things," Velvet countered.

"If it means I can kiss you again, then yes, I do like things like that." 

"And I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in and eagerly, happily kissed once more.


End file.
